Violent Nature
by FAeOfDaRkNeSs
Summary: Draco Malfoy sits alone in the Three Broomsticks pub, contemplating love. More specifically, the woman he loves. oneshot


This is a "sort of" songfic for Blink-182's "Violence". The song isn't put in the story, but the story goes along the lines of the song, set in the Wizarding World. Review please, and note that I have the nasty habit of making my one-shot fics cheesy. It's a curse...

> > > > >

It's a whole hour that I've spent in this bloody place. My pile of Galleons is shrinking because I keep trying to drown my depression in butterbeer. It isn't working. I'm on my sixth one, and I still feel rejected. This is such a waste.

I don't know why I do this to myself. She's dancing in front of me, teasing me, and no matter how hard I try, she's always out of reach. Slamming my hands on the table doesn't help, though it does give Madam Rosmerta a reason to overcharge me on one stupid drink. I just can't get her out of my head. Who would have thought there'd come a day where I, Draco Malfoy, could not get any girl I wanted?

The snow outside the pub reflects the chill I feel here inside. I sent Crabbe and Goyle away to go chase some squirrel so I could be alone with my thoughts. I've been persistent enough, haven't I? I sent her all the right signals, telling her to come to me, but the only response she gives is a fleeting smile. Infuriating woman.

I look up at the sound of the door opening, and I'm surprised to see her standing there. She gorgeous, as usual; her beautiful long brown hair swaying as she walks. Her dress is clinging to her soft figure, making me all the more depressed. Every pair of eyes in the room are staring at her. I'm ready to punch every one of those boys that look at her in such a way, but she doesn't seem to notice any of them, which is a relief. She's walking up the aisle towards me, and for one fleeting moment, I think she's coming to me. Finally, I hope, she's coming for me. She's finally decided to be with me, instead of the muggle-loving, ginger-haired fool.

She walks right by me, not even meeting my glance. It feels like she's punched me in the stomach, and I cringe. Of course, I tell myself. You've set yourself up again for another fall. Why, I ask you, why do I do it? Why do I love someone so much when they barely acknowledge my existence?

I grab my butterbeer and chug down what's left in the bottle. Madam Rosmerta sends another one over, and I slip it under the table once she turns her back. For the seventh time today I unscrew the cap to my little flask of firewhiskey and pour some in the butterbeer. I take another long drink, and feel the horrid burning in my throat and belly. For once, my mind is only on the pain in my body, and not the pain in my heart.

Slowly I turn my head and prepare for what I may see. It's a good thing I prepared myself, because instead of falling over when I see her in HIS arms, I just cringe again. Their conversation carries over to my table from their place at the bar, and I can tell I'm not the only disappointed guy in the building.

"Where've you been?" He asks her before kissing her cheek.

"I ran into Ginny outside and chatted for a while. What, did you think I stood you up?" She teased, my stomach's twisting not an effect of the firewhiskey.

"No, you love me too much." He was clowning with her, being the joker he's always been. What I wouldn't give to punch his dirty, freckled face in.

I can't believe this. It's been four years since she's first arrived at Hogwarts, and she's been dating that muggle lover for the last two. Now I'm just angry at her. I've put my feelings on the line for the past few years, just to have them crushed by a girl. A stupid, muggle lover-loving girl. A stupid muggle lover-loving girl that I love...

I'm not able to stand one more second of their happiness. I grab my butterbeer and storm out the door, ignoring Madam Rosmerta's cries that I hadn't paid for that last butterbeer. She knows who I am; I'll pay her later.

I hate not being able to control my emotions like this. Love is for the birds. They can have each other for all I care. I'll just walk back towards the castle. I don't care how far it is, and if I freeze to death on the way, all the better.

I'll just walk alone in the cold until I go numb. Maybe then I won't feel this pain anymore.

But, for some reason, I get the feeling it's never going to go away.

> > > > >

Review please, and be nice! (Or at least spare me the eternal flame.)


End file.
